Sunday Mornings
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven blew up at Beastboy and goes to apologize-  What happens when she finds him out on the roof?  and furthermore who knew he could play guitar?  BBRAE no FLAMES! warning:two swear words


**Hey Guys!**

**Spidey here and I just wanted to say…..**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**And here is my valentine to all you lovely subscribers and reviewers=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs used in this story.**

****

It was a peaceful Sunday morning.

Or…..at least as peaceful as it can be for five crime-fighting teenagers living in a giant 'T',

Starfire was humming an unidentifiable song in Tameranian as she flitted about the Kitchen 'cooking'-the shrieks coming from the pot she had on the stove would beg to differ.-

Robin was perched on a stool, his arms leaning against the kitchen counter as he wearily kept an eye on the Alien Princess.

Cyborg was playing a video game-and currently 'getting the butt-whoop' as Starfire would call it,

And Beastboy-

Beastboy sat on the roof, his legs dangling off the ledge as he played an old acoustic guitar.

The changeling sighed as he played a series of chords- the fight between him and Raven from this morning still fresh in his mind.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The Titans were getting ready for breakfast, the resident tofu-loving changeling and carnivorous cyborg of the team having their daily 'Meat vs Tofu Debate'._

"_I'm telling you green-bean no one wants to eat your stupid TOFU!" the metal teen yelled at the younger boy._

_Growling under his breath, Beastboy retorted back "And I'm telling you its murder! I've been most of those animals!"_

_Crossing his muscular arms and rolling his human eye, Cyborg glared at the fuming changeling._

"_You're not one now are you!"_

_Just as the jade-skinned prankster was about to reply, Raven walked into the common room-book in hand- as she made her way to the couch._

_Grinning at the entrance of the beautiful half-demon, Beastboy rushed-off-leaving a flabbergasted Cyborg- and made his way over to the reading empath._

"_Hey Rae!"_

_The Goth girl rolled her eyes, and flipped the page; fully intent on ignoring the boy._

"_So Rae I made you tea!"_

_Actually surprised, Raven looked up to see that indeed did Beastboy have a steaming cup in his hand-offering it to the suspicious girl._

"_No thank you Beastboy" she deadpanned as she returned her attention back to her book._

"_B-But Raven!" he stammered, "I made it just for you! Please?"_

_Getting annoyed, the empath glared at the boy in front of her._

"_NO BEASTBOY! I know you most likely did something to it!"_

_Looking shocked, he shook his head._

"_NO RAE, I Promise I Didn't, Look See? Perfectly Fi-Aaah!" the boy fell, the contents of the mug spilling out and burning the young half-demon's skin._

_She hissed in pain as she furiously looked up at the apologizing teen._

"_I'm so sorry Rae! It was an accident, I didn't mean to-"_

"_JUST SAVE IT BEASTBOY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU! JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_She yelled; storming out of room, leaving a broken-hearted changeling in her wake._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The boy's ears drooped and his shoulders sagged as he remembered her biting words.

He didn't know how he always ended up upsetting the empath when all he wanted to do was make her happy.

Truth was, he was head-over-heels in love with the sorceress-but after today he thought he'd be lucky if she actually just acknowledged him.

Shaking his head, he focused on playing his guitar, hoping the complex chords and notes would help get his mind off of the girl who haunted his dreams.

Raven sat in the Lotus Position as she meditated or at least tried to.

'_Why were you mean to Beastboy?'_

Truthfully, she didn't have an answer to that question.

She honestly loved that the changeling always tried to make her smile, she secretly adored his jokes and she treasured everything he gave her. (The stuffed chicken securely hidden in her closet and the penny strung on a cord around her neck-hidden beneath her leotard.)

Definition? She was in love with the tofu-loving, moped-obsessed changeling.

Then she remembered the words she last said to him and winced,

'_How could I say that to him?' _she asked herself, finished with meditating and now laying on her bed, head in her hands.

'_You have to fix this!' _one of her emotions screamed

'_Before it's too late' _another urged.

Nodding to herself, she reached out with her powers and found the changeling on the roof.

Rushing out of her room and up the stairs to the top of the tower, Raven hesitated before opening the door.

'_What if he doesn't forgive me this time?'_ she shook away her negative thoughts and opened the door- only to be surprised to find the object of her affections sitting at the edge of the roof; an acoustic guitar cradled in his lap as he played a bluesy melody.

'_I didn't know he played guitar'_ she mused to herself, creeping closer to hear the song he was playing.

'_He's really good.'_ Just then he started to sing, causing her breath to hitch.

**I was the one you always dreamed of,**

**You were the one I tried to draw**

**How dare you say it's nothing to me?**

**Baby you're the only light I ever saw.**

**But I'll make the most of all the sadness**

**You'll be a bitch because you can.**

**You try to hit me just to hurt me so you leave me feeling dirty cause you can't understand.**

She couldn't believe how beautiful his voice was, but then she caught the emotion coming off of him-sadness.

She looked at the boy mournfully as he continued playing, her eyes full of regret.

'_Beastboy…..I'm so sorry.' _The empath silently apologized as a tear slid down her cheek.

**My dear we're,**

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room.**

Beastboy opened his eyes as he strummed the final chord. Sighing as he snuggled the guitar deeper into his lap.

"That was beautiful." A monotone voice stated.

Jumping in surprise, the changeling turned around to spot Raven walking up to the edge of the roof before gracefully taking a seat next to the green teen.

"Thanks"  
>They fell into a comfortable silence as they looked out at the morning sky.<p>

"I'm Sorry" they both chorused at once.

Blushing they looked at each other before looking away.

"What?" the empath articulated.

"I'm sorry, for spilling the tea on you. I should leave you alone more often like you said."

"No!" the empath shouted before blushing from her outburst.

"I'm sorry Beastboy; I didn't mean what I said. I like it when you spend time with me."

Looking over at the empath, he smiled softly. His eyes twinkling with happiness

Hoping to change to topic of their conversation Raven looked at his guitar.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

Looking down at the guitar in his lap he nodded.

"Yeah"

"How come you haven't told anyone?" she asked softly yet curiously. Why didn't he let them know he had such an amazing gift?

Shrugging as he played several random chords he answered, "I don't know." He spoke softly, as she had. "I guess I was always waiting to share it with someone special."

"Oh" The Goth girl looked down, her heart breaking into pieces as she moved to get up.

"I'll leave then-"she was stopped short however by a hand grasping her own.

Looking over she saw Beastboy's concerned eyes as he stared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

Looking away the empath spoke barely above a whisper. "Because you said you wanted to share it with someone special."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Looking back at the boy, she saw the sincerity in his eyes as he told her without words that she was special to him.

Blushing and moving to sit back down, she glanced at the boy to see him smiling softly at her.

Quickly turning away and blushing, the empath looked down at her lap as she asked the boy a simple request.

"Would you….play for me?"

Blinking once, twice; Beastboy nodded as he removed his hand from Raven's- leaving her sad from the loss of warmth- and he started playing a simple-yet beautiful melody.

Looking back at the empath once, Beastboy focused back on the song he was playing as he sang,

**There's a girl in the corner**

**With tear stains on her eyes**

**From the places she's wandered**

**And the shame she can't hide,**

**She says-**

Raven couldn't help but get lost in his voice; it was soft and sincere as he stared at her throughout the song. The song he played for her.

**How did I get here?**

**I'm not who I once was,**

**And I'm crippled by the fear.**

**Have I've fallen too far to love?**

She couldn't help but notice how much this song spoke to her. She truly was broken from all the things she experienced in her life, making her scared to love-scared to get hurt again…but looking into Beastboy's deep emerald eyes she couldn't help but think…..'_If it were you….I would gladly give my heart away._

**But don't you know who you are?**

**What has been done for you?**

**Yeah, don't you know who you are?**

She couldn't help but shake her head to the question the green teen was asking her, smiling at the beautiful girl he sang-

**You are more than the choices that you've made**

**You are more than the sum of your past mistakes**

**You are more than the problems that you make,**

**You've been remade.**

Looking startled, she smiled softly at the changeling as tears gathered in her eyes.

**Well she tries to believe it,**

**That she's been given new life**

**But she can't shake the feeling**

**That it's not true tonight.**

She almost giggled at that, it was true. She was finally free of her father, but she always feared that he wasn't actually gone. That someday he'd come back and destroy everything she held dear- But the jade-skinned prankster in front of her always came to bring the light back into her life.

**She knows all the answers**

**And she's rehearsed all the lines**

**And so she'll try to do better,**

**But then she's too weak to try.**

And try she did. Gosh did she try. She would spend hours in front of her mirror, practicing having a conversation with the boy in front of her- rehearsing the answers and smiles and the occasional laugh or two that she knew would make the boy beam as if Christmas came early.- Only to throw a sarcastic remark at him before most likely sending him into the lake.

And that was when she truly did laugh, '_Oh the irony' _she thought, looking at the beaming changeling. She practiced and practiced how to have the perfect time with him when she came up here without any other thoughts but him on her mind and now her she was, having the most enjoyable time she's ever had with the boy.

**But do you know who you are?**

**You are more than the choices that you've made,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the problems you create,  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.**

**You are more than the choices that you've made,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the problems you create,  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.**

**'Cause this is not about what you've done,  
><strong> 

**But what's been done for you.  
><strong> 

**This is not about where you've been,  
><strong> 

**But where your brokenness brings you to**

**This is not about what you built,  
><strong> 

**But what He built to forgive you,  
><strong> 

**And what He built to make you know.**

**You are more than the choices that you've made,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the problems you create,  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.**

**You are more than the choices that you've made,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the sum of your past mistakes,  
><strong> 

**You are more than the problems you create,  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.**

**You've been remade  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.  
><strong> 

**You've been remade.**

Beastboy strummed the final chord of the song as he smiled at the half-demon.

"That was amazing Beastboy." Raven told him breathlessly, smiling as tears spilled down her face.

Panicking, the boy set down his guitar as he frantically started to wipe at the girl's tears.

"Why are you crying? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? What's Wrong-"he was cut off by the tinkling sounds of giggles.

Raven laughed as Beastboy freaked out and shook her head, smile still in place. "I'm fine Beastboy, it was just really-wow." She answered, at a loss for words.

Sighing he smiled back at her and resumed his seat next to the empath.

"It's my favorite song."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it reminds me of you"

Silence

Looking over at the Goth girl, the changeling saw her looking at him curiously, an unknown emotion swimming in her eyes

"How?"

Sighing, the boy ran his hand through his unruly green locks as he pondered how to say what he felt.

"Because Rae, you're more than what you are." He started, taking a deep breath before confessing how he felt.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you're caring, smart, damn well funny when you want to be." At this he glanced over and caught her rolling her eyes. He smiled.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met Rae." He told her sincerely, "You mean everything to me and more."

Raven was too shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe that the boy she loved loved her back; she felt a warm tingling sensation surge throughout her body as she stared at the boy.

Meanwhile, Beastboy took the empath's silence as rejection. Getting up he spoke sadly, "That's S'Okay Rae, I'm sorry, I'll go now."

Her eyes widened as she found out she took too long answering back before lunging at the boy.

"NO!" she shouted as she launched herself at him, not taking in the fact of his poor balance from preparing to leave.

"Oof!" Beastboy grunted as he landed on his back.

Looking up he spotted the girl sitting on his stomach-her legs straddling his sides as she held onto his shirt with her balled-up hands.

Pulling him up by the shirt, she kissed him-hoping to convey all the love and joy and care that she held for him in one action.

Pulling away she looked at the boy's dazed face and smiled before snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too Beastboy."

Shaking off his daze, the teen smiled at the empath as he wrapped his arms around her and set his chin atop her head.

And there they sat, content in each other's presence, -Raven contently sitting in Beastboy's Lap, and Beastboy happily holding the girl of his dreams- as they watched the morning sun sail into the horizon.

The beginning of many more Sunday Mornings to come

**END**

**YAHOO!  
>I hoped you guys liked this!<strong>

**So the two songs used in this were Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by John Mayer and You Are More by Tenth Avenue North,**

**Please make the Parker happy by Reviewing with love=D**

**Spidey Out.**

****

**Bottom of Form**


End file.
